To reassure a mother
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Sarah David reassures her mother that Frank Farmer is the man of her dreams and looks after her like he should. The Bodyguard/NCIS crossover. Appearances from all NCIS characters. McAbby. Gibbs/OC. Tony/Oc


It was the day of Sarah David's Wedding to Frank Farmer. She smiled, as her mother Ana David and her father; Jethro Gibbs stood in front of her. Sarah wore a white wedding dress, that flowed like air around her, so light and elegant. A detailed sapphire necklace hung around her neck and sparkled in the sunlight, along with the swarvoski crystals that shone on her bustier.

_Mama, you taught me to do the right things.  
So, now you have to let your baby fly.  
You've given me everything that I will need.  
To make it through this crazy thing called life.  
And I know you watched me grow up,  
and only want what's best for me.  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers._

She took her mothers hands in hers, and told her how it was going to be okay. She told her how much she loved this man, and how he had taught her to love again. She embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek softly.__

And he Is good, so good.  
He treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me.

She smiled and pulled back from there embrace, "I love you Ima" she said said, meaning mother in hebrew.

Ana smiled, "I love you too, Pumpkin" she said softly to her first born child, with tears of happiness in her eyes.__

Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.  
Giving me away is not goodbye.  
As you watch me walk down to my future,  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes.  


Sarah huggd her mother once more before walking down the aisle, upon the beach in Vegas.

She smiled at her husband as he looked at her, with love and hunger in his eyes.

The same reflected in her own as she approached the love of her life.

_  
Cause, he is good, so good.  
And, he treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me._

They did not know that she was pregnant, she was three weeks gone already when she stood in front of her soulmate, and made her vows.

The sun shone down upon them, as though it were a sign that they were meant to be.

_  
And when I watch my baby grow up,  
I'll only want what's best for her.  
And I hope she'll find,  
the answer to my prayers.  
And that she'll say..._

Her family watched on.

Abby wore a dress, that for once was not black, she held McGee's hand, they were together now and he wore a suit with a tie matching Abby's dress.

Tony sat beside some bimbo, not that Sarah cared, he had cheated on her but, they were still able to be civil and talk like friends, but they were no longer as close as before they got together. She had Frank now and that was all that mattered.

Jen sat beside Ziva and Ducky, Jen wore a green dress, after faking her death it had taken a while for her and Sarah to be back on speaking terms, but now they were gradually getting back to normal. Ziva smiled watching her niece get married, she herrself wearing a blue dress in the late summers heat. Ducky watched on as the child he considered his grandaughter, was married.

Ana had tears in her eyes as she sat beside Jethro, their hands linked, and her wedding ring shining proudly. She wore an elegant dress, as he wore a suit.__

He is good, so good.  
And he treats your little girl,  
like a real man should.  
He is good, SO good.  
He makes promises he keeps.  
No, he's never gonna leave.  
So, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me.

Sarah smiled and kissed her husband passionately, not caring if they were being watched. She loved him more than anything. __

Mama, don't you worry about me.  
Don't you worry about me.

Tali David, Sarahs aunt watched from the back seats, without anyone noticing her, a tear fell from beneath her shades, she wished she could come out of hiding and be there for her niece but she knew she simply could not, as it was too dangerous._  
_


End file.
